Wanna Be Free
by Pristine Harbinger
Summary: Kai Hahn has learned a really valuable lesson today: never underestimate the charms of a monster with a really big broomstick! Especially one named Alice! But could she really fit in the world of annoying kid Dancers and hopeless romantic Knights? R&R pls
1. I'll Get A Better Job!

Wanna Be Free

By: The Pristine Harbinger

N/A: Hey guys! Thanks to all the people who reviewed my last fic (A Poring By Your Side), they really brightened up my day and I learned a lot from them… I wished it could've gone a bit longer but, hey, all good things come to an end... But there will always be new beginnings! So here's to another one of my crazy fics to immerse myself and maybe your reviews in! This'll be longer than the last one, but it'll have shorter chapters. (Um… I'm currently inspired by the Korean Telenovela Lovers in Paris so… don't ask!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online and its manga. I also do not own Lovers in Paris, so be it. I also do not own The Princess Diaries or Kelly Clarkson. And I keep repeating that I wished I did…

-

Chapter 1:

"I'll get a better job!"

Glast Heim.

Fear engulfs this vicinity like the Black Death… plaguing every corner... every shadow… every abyss in the darkness… For thousands of years, this ancient fortress has been the abode of beasts and monsters at their worst. Sometimes, there are things that prowl the cold nights of the Glast which are even worst than monsters. One might even call them pure evil themselves.

An experienced traveler learns never to enter the dreary and sorrowful floors of the Glast without the company of other experienced adventurers. However, there are some who never learn this secret and are unknowingly whisked off to their deaths, never to be seen again.

Terror grips one's heart as one enters the gate of the gloomy churchyard, with insides squirming like serpents and beads of sweat dropping down ever so slowly in a sense of intense foreboding. As one enters the Underground Prison, the ghastly clanking of chains and the grisly sound of screams sends the heart thumping like mad. Round the first corner, there are sights which lunge out to one that one never expects to see…

Just like the Glast monsters having their Annual Spring Party.

From the Marionettes to the Khalitzburgs, every monster (with a humen-enough brain of course) in the fortress was having fun, drinking human gore and feasting on one of Baphomet's newest victim.

That is, all except one.

She was a timid little creature with a kind face. She was definitely a lot better-looking than the other monsters with her long, soft, silky, dark blue hair and her warm, brown, almond eyes. Her shapely, cherry-red lips was wearing a friendly, yet weary smile and her cheeks glowed pink, making the impression that she was blushing all the time. She sat in the corner with her trusty old broomstick, wearing a maid's dress with a matching collar and a headband very similar to the ones worn by the Kafras. She was a monster, yet she looked like a fifteen-year-old girl.

"Hey, Lizzie!" one of the Ghouls taunted her, "Why don't you join us? We're playing Bobbing for Body Parts!"

"Um… Maybe later…" she replied timidly.

This was Alice, the most shy… uh… Alice in all of Glast Heim. Once you think about it, she's the only Alice left in all of Glast Heim. The rest were killed by adventurers, eaten by Baphomet, disintegrated by the Dark Lord, trampled by a horde of new Nightmares and one had a rather unfortunate incident involving an egg beater.

"Liz, you shouldn't be sulking back here," one of the Injustice told her, "You should be enjoying the party."

"Oh, Big Brother!" Alice beamed at the Injustice who was the closest she had to a friend, "I don't want to, they'll just shove me off."

"You wouldn't know if you don't try," the Injustice said, walking away.

Alice approached the other monsters slowly and timidly. One of the Raydrics blocked her passage.

"What are you doing?" it asked matter-of-factly.

"Trying to play games," Alice answered bashfully.

"Trying to play games?" the Raydric laughed out loud, "Oi! Alice here thinks she could play with us!"

The whole room laughed in unison, except to the single Injustice Alice had spoken to. Alice's everlasting blush turned redder than ever.

"You're nothing but a servant here!" the Zherlthsh chuckled nastily, "You do what we tell you to do and we tell you to shut up and return to your corner! Don't you dare bother our party! You've got to clean up afterwards however, do you understand, maid?"

"Old Darkie is on vacation, sweetie!" one of the Marionettes said acidly, "There's no one to defend you here! You might be Darkie's favorite but it doesn't matter 'cause he's put Zherlthsh in charge!"

"I…" she gripped the handle of her broom hard, "I'm sorry… I should… get back to work."

Alice turned around, her vision getting foggy. The laughter of the monsters were ringing in her ears, filling her heart and mind with rage, anger and disappointment in herself. The look her Big Brother was giving her was making her think. Why, a hardworking monster such as herself wasn't going to be pushed around just like that!

"I… I'll get a better job!" she shouted at the partying monsters, her blush turning into a bright crimson shade which was engulfing her face, "You'll see! You'll all see!"

"Ok then! Out!" Zherlthsh snarled, "Lets's see if those humans won't slaughter you and take those precious glass slippers with them!"

Alice stomped all the way to the exit of the Underground Prison where the Injustice was waiting. He gave Alice a disapproving look.

"Enough is enough!" Alice thrust her broom into the air, "I'm off to see Midgard! And find another job!"

"They'll kill you," the Injustice said simply.

"Death is better than life down here," she picked up a bag out of nowhere and closed the doors of the Underground Prison behind her.

The main hall was deserted, except for a lone Sageworm that waved at her merrily.

"Good luck! You can do it! Aja!" the Sageworm told her as if reading her mind, "I always knew you'd stand up to that ugly Bat-lady any day! Oh yeah, there's an adventurer down there, just waiting to be the Carats' meal. You better go help him."

"Er… Aja! Thanks!" Alice looked at the Sageworm awkwardly and ran towards the main hall and truly found the Carats looking ravenous.

In the middle of a circle of six Carats was an unconscious boy of about sixteen. Alice recognized him as a member of the Hunters' Guild in Payon from what he was wearing and from the Falcon that was flying confused overhead. He had messy, fiery-red hair and his glasses were askew on his face.

"Leave him alone!" Alice shouted, "I found him first! Go see the Bat-lady- I mean- Zherlthsh, she'll give you your meal!"

The Carats looked at Alice in confusion and left. The boy stirred and she rushed to his side.

"Are you ok?" she asked gently.

"Carlo… attack…" he mumbled blindly, referring to his falcon.

"Who's Carlo?" Alice wondered.

"Are… are you an angel?" he asked, opening his dark-blue eyes.

"No, I'm Alice," she uttered, "I saved you from the Carats and don't worry, I'm not going to eat you. I don't even kill people. I'm just a maid here."

'But you're a monster and I'm lost," the boy finally came to his senses and looked at her skeptically, "You can attack me any moment."

"I know I could," she beamed, "But I won't. You just have to trust me. I can get you out of here."

The boy looked into her warm, dark eyes and found that he could trust her.

"I'm Kai Hahn," he said, "Lead the way Alice."

_Grew up in a small town,_

_And when the rain would fall down…_

_I'd just stare out my window,_

_Dreamin' of what could be…_

_And if I'd end up happy,_

_I would pray…_

_Trying hard to reach out,_

_But when I tried to speak out,_

_Felt like no one could hear me,_

_Wanted to belong here…_

_But something felt so wrong here,_

_So I prayed I could break away…_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly…_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky…_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change…_

_And break away…_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun…_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love…_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change…_

_And break away…_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly…_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta…_

_Take a risk, take a chance, make a change…_

_And break away…_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun…_

_But I won't forget of the place I come from…_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change…_

_And break away…_

-

N/A: Hey peepz! Thanks for those who reviewed my story! Domo arigato gozaimasu! Feathertop, I'm sure you've noticed I've put a song in the end, just as I will for my next chappies! Don't ask, I just like music, that's all. So be it. Erm… The song is Kelly Clarkson's "Breakaway", one of the soundtracks for The Princess Diaries: The Royal Engagement.

Feathertop: Riiiight...

PH/swt... here you are again... don't i tell you to stay in your own stories?

Akune: We hate Therence...

Kafra Therence: You're so mean! cries...

PH: Hey! You made Therence cry! Argh! chases Akune to submission

FT: Riiiight...

P.S. Feathertop and I will soonbe publishing a co-authored story... so... watch out for that too! squeals excitedly and dies in the excitement.


	2. Breathe

N/A: I'm going crazy so this chapter will be a lot crazier… I actually got some stupid ideas in my head. Anyway, people just keep your reviews coming! They improve my writing in every way possible! And… I love criticism! Lovers in Paris has just ended and I have to say that this telenovela has the most unique ending I have ever seen… Man, it just rocks!

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

-

Chapter 2:

Breathe

"Uh… why are you sniffing my Sakkat?" Kai asked the inquisitive Alice.

"It's so… yellow…" she said and Kai sweatdropped.

"Why don't you go home?" she stared at him unblinkingly, "I'm coming tostay with you! I can, can't I?"

Kai stared back at her, Alice gazed at him too. For a while they stared at each other, unblinking. A Petite approached them and Kai ordered his falcon to attack.

"You're kidding, right?" he chuckled.

"No."

"Aw crap," he sat on the ground and thought.

"Please!" Alice knelt, "I'll do anything… ANYTHING!"

Kai was still sitting down.

"Or I'll whack you with my broomstick!" Alice threatened him in desperation.

No response.

Alice's lower lip trembled and she began to burst into furious and pathetic tears. Her bellowing was so strong that it knocked out a Flying Petite a mile away. The ground shook, yet Kai remained seated and calm. Carlo the falcon flapped his wings furiously. Kai stood up and sighed. It was pathetic having a monster grovel before your face.

"Dad's gonna love this," he whispered to himself and to the Alice he said, "Get up, I'm taking you to Payon with me, just because you saved me. Or otherwise, kill me."

"Really?" Alice's eyes brightened up and she began to hug Kai until he turned red, "Oh, thank you!"

"Ack!" Kai's glasses were knocked off his face and were hanging on his ear, "Do you mind… er… letting go of me before I choke to death?"

"Oops…" Alice let go of Kai and flushed in embarrassment, "I guess… I don't know my own strength…"

Kai sighed as he took out two Butterfly Wings and teleported them both to Payon.

-

"Dad's really going to love this, Kai," a woman with long, silvery hair exclaimed at his face, "You had to bring your… your… _pet_ in here."

"But sis, I had no choice," Kai explained, "She was going to kill me with her incessant crying."

"What am I going to do with you?" the woman sat with a weary expression on an expensive, gold-plated divan.

Iris Yeung was Kai's older sister of about forty. The both of them have a really huge age gap of twenty-four years, yet they were very close. Her sky-blue eyes surveyed him with exasperation. Unlike her brother who was spoiled, terribly serious and expressionless, she was an empathic and sensitive yet prim person who loved having things in order.

Alice stood at the corner, taking the entire splendor before her bit by bit. She stared at the expensive woodwork and the costly items that were arranged in an orderly manner in the room that was of gigantic proportions. There were sofas and divans here and there, cupboards of antique vases, silverware and china and a silver-wrought chandelier that filled the entire ceiling.

They were in the living room of the house of the family that was responsible for the largest scale of influence in Payon, namely, their family. Iris and Kai's father was the chief of police of Payon, second-in-command to the emperor. Normally, his son never brought a monster home before, so he was the object of stares and glares in the street. Iris knew his brother had done something wrong when Payon became deadly quiet

_Tame,_ she thought sarcastically, _but a monster nonetheless… Dad would be so proud of his son…_

"Just let her stay," Kai said to her sister frankly, "After all, she did save my life. Besides, I'm trekking off to Prontera tomorrow to see the girl Dad set up for me."

"Very well," Iris sighed deeply, "Just don't let Keanne get a hold of her, she's going to turn her into a…"

"Mommy! THE ROSES ARE BLOOMING!" Iris' seven-year-old, auburn-haired daughter Keanne excitedly ran into the living room, with a bouquet of pink roses in hand, "Uncle! You're back! Er… What's going on?"

Keanne stared at her mother and to her Uncle and to Alice and back to her mother. She approached Alice and beamed widely, her blue ayes sparkling.

"Are you the new maid?" she asked Alice eagerly.

"I guess so," Alice grinned at her.

Keanne gave a squeal of joy and hugged Alice tight, her eyes twinkling like stars.

"We're going to be good friends!" Keanne beamed, leading Alice towards the kitchen, "Do you have a name?"

"Er…" Alice scratched her head, "I'm an Alice…"

"Alice sounds too girly girl," Keanne thought deeply as they entered the kitchen enthusiastically, pulling Alice's arm, "Let me think…"

"At least now I know she won't dare and eat Keanne," Iris slumped on her divan and sighed, "Anyway, let Daddy be the judge of this matter. Just don't blame me if he goes crazy and breaks your leg again."

"Well, I don't want her too," Kai said matter-of-factly, "I'm doing this as a favor and a way to keep myself alive."

"Something in the tone of your voice tells me you're lying," Iris sighed again, "Anyway, you better go get her a room, preferably Mommy's old room, the other rooms are occupied by the other maids."

"Uncle! Look what I did to Ella!" Keanne pulled on Kai's arm, dragging him towards the kitchen.

"Ella?" Kai's eyebrow raised in befuddlement, "Who's Ella?"

"Find out for yourself!" Keanne opened the door to the kitchen.

Kai's mouth suddenly fell open.

The Alice was standing in the middle of the room, her hair combed and washed. Kai noticed that Keanne had cut it a bit shorter. She even swapped the Alice's dress for a shorter one with a cute and lacy apron. Did I mention Keanne was an extremely gifted stylist? She was even deemed as the youngest ever girl to become a Dancer in Payon.

Alice, or rather, Ella blushed redder than ever and gave Kai an embarrassed smile.

"Does… Does it look nice?" she stuttered, "I… I think I look… rather… monstrous…"

"You look… beautiful…" Kai said involuntarily, "Erm… Al- I mean- Ella, come with me, I'll bring you to your room."

"Bye Ella!" Keanne waved at her joyously, "Let's play again tomorrow!"

"No chance, Keanne! She's going with me to Prontera tomorrow," Kai told the little girl who had started to pout, "But don't worry, I'll bring you something from the Toy Shop when I come back, ok?"

"Ok!" Keanne beamed and bounded out of their way.

Kai led Ella up a marble staircase and into a marvelously lit corridor. Marble statues adorned the walls, walls with perfect woodwork. A golden chandelier hung overhead.

"You'll be sleeping here," Kai opened the Oak door in front of the staircase, "It was my mother's room. Er… there'll be some clothes in the closet and I think you'll find everything to your satisfaction."

Ella looked out of the wide window that almost took up all of the wall opposite to the door. She went to the window and the lovely sight of Payon bewitched her eyes. There was a dusty gigantic four-poster complete with grimy fluffy pillows and layers of blankets and comforters and a dresser beside it with some brushes, combs and make-up on it. A huge closet was propped against another part of the wall. She placed her bag on the bed and swirls of dust floated on the air.

"It'll take some cleaning first I think…" Kai breathed deeply.

"Thank you, Master Kai!" she whispered.

She got up and faced Kai on the doorway.

"What did the Sageworm say about saying thank you in human language again?" she wondered, "Oh yeah."

She placed both arms on Kai's shoulders and planted a soft kiss right on the lips. Kai was taken aback by this and his eyes grew wide. But in a moment, he closed his eyes and kissed her back, frozen in the moment. A warm, fuzzy feeling was rising in his chest as the kiss went longer and erm… kind of wet… After a few minutes, Ella broke away and smiled sweetly.

"Did I do it right?" she asked him innocently, "Did I say thank you right? The Sageworm told everyone that if they were thanking humans they would do that."

"You're a good kisser…" then he snapped back into his senses, blushing deeply, "I mean, I think you should've done it a bit… uh… less extreme. Just don't do that next time, ok?"

He left Ella with a sheepish look on his face. On the way down the stairs, he thought of how childish and innocent a monster can be in the world of humans. Then, he remembered the warm feeling he felt when Ella kissed him and regretted what he said:

"Just don't do it next time, ok?"

_The world stood still, when I first met you…_

_You caught my heart…_

_Things are never the same…_

_My senses numb…_

_The world still reverbs,_

_Repeatedly in my ear…_

_I want to see you again…_

_It's hard to breathe ever since then…_

_The coldness sweeps… Warm tears again…_

-

N/A: Whoah… That took a lot of work to do… I hope you guys just keep your review coming… It makes me sad to upload a story that nobody critics… Well, except for my old buddy Feathertop whose reviews are always welcome! The song in this chappie is Kitchie Nadal's "Breathe"… She's a Filipino singer, the one who did the Lovers in Paris Filipino theme song!

Feathertop: Riiiight…

Pristine Harbinger: Yup, Feathertop's still here…

Feathertop: Riiiight…

Akune: Don't you say anything else but "Riiiight"?

Feathertop: Nope…

Heero: I'm confused, are these really my children?

Feathertop, Akune and Kafra Therence: Riiiight…


	3. I'm Still Here

N/A: Whew… It took 3 months for me to update this thing! Anyway, it's summer so I don't really do much except lounge around the house and stuff… And it's getting pretty lonely here without the company of guys that make me laugh, so keep your reviews coming.

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

* * *

Chapter 3:

I'm Still Here

Time passes ever so slowly for Ella; being an Alice in Glast Heim for approximately six-hundred and forty-three years doesn't teach you much, just how to clean, cook and count dead rats.

For some, like Kai Hahn, there is never enough. Time represented the painful past, a past that he is doing his best to eradicate from his mind. As he made his way down the marble staircase, he never felt the rusty wheels of Time beginning to take a turn.

"He brought a what?" Kai heard a familiar voice call out.

"An Alice," he heard Iris' voice sigh.

"Her name's Ella now!" Keanne piped up.

"Ian," Kai muttered, "Back from Swordsman training, I see. Hey, you're a Knight! Congrats!"

"Gee, thanks!" Ian exclaimed, but a dark cloud soon covered his eyes, "Anyway, Mom said you bought a pet with you, Uncle. You do know that Grandpa will love this as much as he loves the Baphomet, right?"

"She's only temporary," Kai muttered, "When I'm not satisfied with her, I could always kick her out. Anyway, Dad gave you permission to have a pet Poring, why not me?"

"Did it ever occur to you that Porings are less than harmless?" Ian said matter-of-factly.

The Poring on Ian's side bounced and began playing with Keanne. Ian sighed and ran his hands through his chestnut-brown hair. He sat on the couch and began to devour a chocolate bar. Suddenly, the door opened with an audible bang and a white-haired, gruff and really large old man came in. He wore a strange, creepy expression on his face that told Iris and Kai that he had a bad day.

"Daddy!" Iris exclaimed nervously, "Bad day?"

"We failed to capture the rogue Sohee," Mr. Hahn growled in a low voice, signaling Iris that she should get out the room and quick, "It just keeps slipping away from our noses."

"Come, Keanne, help me prepare dinner," Iris and her daughter exited what they sensed would be a disastrous event through the kitchen.

"Master Kai!" Ella's voice rang through the living room.

"Oh no," Kai whispered to himself, then turned bravely back to his dad, "Er… dad… I brought a maid…"

"Good," Mr. Hahn said, but turned to a face of rage when Alice came down the stairs, his veins bulging on his forehead.

"Er… Dad…"

"YOU BROUGHT A MONSTER?"

"But Dad…"

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO OUR FAMILY, YOU INSOLENT INGRATE!"

"Dad… let her stay… please…"

"LET HER STAY? _LET HER STAY! _SHE'LL BE MINCEMEAT ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH HER!"

All the color seemed to drain from Ella's face. Even her blush seemed to have vanished. Swear words got out of Mr. Hahn's mouth like snaked coming out of a cold, dark cave. The impulse to run and hide vanished from Ella's mind when she saw Kai standing his ground, shaking and but brave, fighting for her.

"Dad… She… she saved my life…"

Mr. Hahn's face relaxed a bit, but it was still pretty red and angry. Ella was shaking from head to toe as Kai joined her up the stairs. Mr. Hahn breathed deeply Iris beckoned him to sit on the couch.

"Bastard…" Mr. Hahn cursed under his breath.

"Daddy, you should relax a bit," Iris told him, "Ella isn't so bad, she's actually kind of nice."

"We'll see," Mr. Hahn sighed.

Kai sat on the house's rooftop, gazing at the stars. Once in a while, a shooting star would pass overhead, carrying his wish with each one. Ella stared at him in the distance, wondering why this human was so kind to her. No monster had ever done this to her before. And frankly, she never felt such gratitude before.

"Master Kai?" Ella sat beside him.

"Just call me Kai, Ella," Kai beamed at her.

"What are you thinking?" Ella asked solemnly.

"I think about a lot of things," Kai answered, "But mostly I think about what I can do to get out of this life."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to get away from reality, to be able to be who I want to be," Kai began to smile, "And not lead a dictated life. I just want to be who I am. I want to be… free…"

"We're not so different after all," Ella told him, "Humans are very complex creatures, aren't they? They have feelings… Emotions… Something monsters can never touch."

"Don't you have feelings too?"

"I don't know," Ella looked at Kai blankly, "As long as I can remember, I've been a servant. I never laughed. I never had a friend. I'm always alone. All I ever learned from the Glast was to be angry."

"Wow, that's deep," Kai turned to the stars again, "Don't you ever get lonely not having any friends?"

"Do you have friends?" Ella asked.

"Not really."

"Then, can we be friends?"

"Yeah, sure, we can be friends," Kai smiled at Ella.

"So, we'll watch each other's back?" Ella said eagerly.

"Yep."

"And we'll hang out 'till midnight?"

"Absolutely."

"And we'll eat ice cream until our throats get sore?"

"Of course."

"I have a friend…"

"Yes, you do."

_I am a question to the world,_

_Not an answer to be heard,_

_Or a moment that's held in your arms…_

_And what do you think you'd ever say?_

_I won't listen anyway…_

_You don't know me,_

_And I'll never be what you want me to be…_

_And what do you think you'd understand?_

_I'm a boy – No, I'm a man…_

_You can't take me and throw me away…_

_And how can you learn what's never shown?_

_Yeah you stand here on your own…_

_They don't know me,_

_'Cause I'm not here.._

_And I want a moment to be real…_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel…_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong…_

_And how can the world want me to change?_

_They're the ones that stay the same…_

_They can't see,_

_But I'm still here…_

* * *

N/A: Ok, so that's done for… I'd like to acknowledge John Rzeznick, lead singer of the Goo Goo Dolls for his song "I'm Still Here"! Did you guys know that if I wasn't a writer right now, I'd be suicidal? Hehe… Maybe, just maybe… Anyway, keep your reviews coming, they're my remedies against my loneliness! The crazy peope that kept appearing in my Author's Notes won't be appearing now, only Therence is by my side right now… I'll see you in the next chappie, when Ella and Kai set out for Prontera… 


End file.
